


no biting

by chtkwn (mooshu)



Series: vampire baby au [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshu/pseuds/chtkwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taekwoon finds a vampire baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no biting

**Author's Note:**

> smth ive had sitting around for a few months. i know literally NOTHING about vampires, especially baby ones sorry. i made some stuff up :>

It's late. Taekwoon's walking home after spending a few hours at an internet cafe, the one where everyone knows his name and his usual coffee order because of how frequently he goes, which is nearly everyday. It might be an addiction. It's not like he has anywhere else to visit though, might as well blow a few hours at an internet cafe. Their coffee's good.

It's sprinkling rain, enough to be annoying and to make him shiver a bit but not enough for an umbrella. Taekwoon pulls his hood over his head and looks down at the sidewalk beneath his feet as he walks. The world is dead at this time of the night, there's no one else around but him. He does usually prefer the quiet and alone time, but it feels a little unsettling right now. How many horror stories involves someone walking home on a dark, rainy night and running up with some kind of monster or serial killer? Taekwoon starts to walk a little faster. His apartment isn't far now, thankfully. He can see the building a few blocks up.

Taekwoon's about to cross over to the street that his building is on when he hears a noise that makes him freeze in place. Someone's crying, loud and shrill, but it's not just anyone. It's a _baby_.

A lot of horror stories involves crying babies too.

It's stupid but Taekwoon nearly starts to run. He doesn't though, because the possibility of this being something sinister or something is low. There's a real baby, somewhere amidst this rain. He can't just leave it out here. 

It takes a few minutes to find it, because it's a little further away than Taekwoon had thought and it's hidden from sight unless you look very good. It's under the bench at the bus stop that sits right in front of his apartment building. It's screaming its lungs off, its tiny body wriggling around in the basket its been placed in. Taekwoon is a bit shocked at first. There's no blanket shielding the baby or keeping it warm. All it's wearing is a soaked shirt, socks, and a diaper. 

Taekwoon picks the baby up slowly and gently, pressing it against his body and trying to warm it. He looks around a few times, trying to see if there's any sign of someone that might have left this child here, but there isn't. Who would just leave a baby outside in weather like this? He doesn't have time to think about that right now though. He needs to get inside.

The baby is a little calmer by the time Taekwoon's get to his apartment, which is cold. He immediately turns on the oven and opens it up. He pulls a chair from the kitchen table and sits, hoping the baby warms up soon. Inside in the light, he can get a better look at it. It's cute, with a full head of hair and a squishy button nose. A boy, he thinks. He's very pale and small, which is worrying. Taekwoon hopes he isn't sick.

After they warm up a bit, he gets the baby dry clothes. Fortunately for him, he has a few onesies because he sometimes babysits his nephew. As Taekwoon is pulling the baby's socks off, a tiny slip of paper falls out of one of the socks. It only has one word on it, a name - _Sanghyuk_. Taekwoon guesses that it belongs to the baby.

"Sanghyuk," he says. "Sanghyukkie?" The baby, Sanghyuk, looks up at him. He giggles around his bare foot that he's now chewing on, and Taekwoon notices something.

He has _teeth_.

Not just any teeth, but two lone pointed ones that stick out his top gums. The tip of them stick out of his mouth when he closes it - _how did Taekwoon miss that?_ It makes him look even cuter, although it's a bit terrifying. Sanghyuk is a vampire.

Now, not only who would leave a baby alone, but who would leave a vampire one? And what is Taekwoon going to do with it? A human baby is hard work. He can't imagine what a vampire baby is like.

Taekwoon decides to think it all over in the morning. It's nearing midnight - he's yawning, Sanghyuk is yawning. He'll be able to think more clearly after a good, long sleep. He dresses Sanghyuk in his nephew's onesie, which is about two sizes too big, and settles down in bed. He lays Sanghyuk next to him, humming a lullaby his mother used to sing for him. Taekwoon isn't sure if vampire babies likes lullabies, but he thinks they do because Sanghyuk is out within a few lines. 

After that, it doesn't take Taekwoon long to fall asleep either.

-

Taekwoon wakes up to one of his pillows destroyed.

Sometime during the night, Sanghyuk woke up, rolled over onto his stomach and decided to try to have a snack. There's fluff all over the bed and he's chewing on a piece of pillowcase. Taekwoon's scared that he's going to choke on it, so he pries it out of his mouth. _Carefully_ , because he doesn't want to become vampire baby food.

Sanghyuk wails loudly. Taekwoon tries to calm him down. He's obviously hungry, but Taekwoon has no idea on what to feed him. Blood probably, but it's not like he can make a quick run to the super market and grab some. Maybe milk will be okay. Sanghyuk may be a vampire but he's still a baby. All babies, no matter what species, must drink milk... right?

It's worth trying. Taekwoon grabs a bottle from the kitchen cabinet - he doesn't know what he'd do if he didn't have so much of his nephew's stuff here - and fills it up with milk. Sanghyuk latches on to the teat before Taekwoon can even get it into his mouth, and starts to drink hungrily. Taekwoon laughs.

"You eat well, don't you?" he coos. He feels his heart swell when Sanghyuk responds with a happy gurgling noise. It's just too cute. Taekwoon loves babies, even vampire ones, and Sanghyuk is so precious. 

Taekwoon's phone starts to ring just as Sanghyuk is finishing up his bottle. He sits the baby down on a blanket that's spread out onto the floor, keeping a close eye on him as he answers. Taekwoon can't afford for him to destroy anymore of his stuff with his terrifyingly strong vampire teeth.

It's Hakyeon on the phone. Hakyeon is another regular internet cafe attendee who's a little too friendly with Taekwoon. He always chooses the computer right next to his even if they're the only two in the cafe, and sometimes secretly pays for his coffee. Not that Taekwoon minds, really. Maybe he likes it, and Hakyeon, a little bit.

"Do you want to go out for lunch? My treat!"

On any other day, Taekwoon would say yes because a free meal is always good. Right now though, he has a vampire baby under his care. "Can't. I'm babysitting."

"Aww," Hakyeon coos. "Your nephew? He can come with us!"

".....He has a cold," Taekwoon answers. 

"Oh no," Hakyeon says. Taekwoon can just imagine his pouty face right now. "I hope he feels better soon. How about I just bring lunch to you instead?" 

He's so _persistent_. He sounds so hopeful though, and Taekwoon is hungry. He thinks it over for a moment. Maybe Hakyeon could help him figure out what to do. "Yeah, that'll be fine."

Hakyeon's mood perks back up. "Great! I'll be there very soon!"

Taekwoon hangs up. He's suddenly aware of his uncombed bed hair and the ketchup stain on his shirt from yesterday's dinner. He needs to freshens up.

Taekwoon thinks Sanghyuk will be okay as he takes a quick shower and gets into clean clothes before Hakyeon arrives. He's still on the blanket, laying on his back and making the usual noises that babies makes. He's chewing on his foot again, and Taekwoon doesn't get how he can chew his pillow to pieces but his foot remains fine. Maybe he's immune to his own teeth. 

-

Hakyeon is unfazed when Taekwoon tells him he's found a vampire baby. 

"He's adorable!" he says, holding Sanghyuk up in his lap. He coos at him and taps at his chubby cheek. He's brave. Taekwoon still doesn't feel safe having his fingers anywhere near those teeth. "Are you going to keep him?"

Taekwoon sighs. "I don't know," he answers. "How does one raise a vampire?"

"But... he's unwanted, poor thing." Hakyeon shakes his head at the thought of it.

"I wonder who left him," Taekwoon says. It had to have been another vampire - they were the only ones that could create a vampire baby, obviously. Steal human ones from orphanages, or buy them from families that doesn't want their child anymore for whatever reason. He wonders where Sanghyuk came from, and why his vampire parent has abandoned him like this. 

"I think this little guy's teething," Hakyeon says, pulling Taekwoon out of his thoughts. Sanghyuk is chewing away at Hakyeon's shirt sleeve, making slurping noises. "You know, I'm sure we can find some information on the internet."

Taekwoon nods. He hadn't thought about that - he knew Hakyeon would help out a lot. He gets his phone and heads to the best place to find information on the internet - Google - and searches _vampire babies_. 

The two of them spend a full hour or so on various sites reading as much as they could on babies like Sanghyuk. They're actually pretty interesting and harmless. They can and will drink milk, though it doesn't fully satisfy their hunger like blood does. If human blood isn't available, animal blood will suffice. Their bites aren't poisonous yet, and they go through a huge teething stage between months six and twelve, chewing and biting on everything they can, just like Sanghyuk.

"I wonder if I was to let him bite me, would he suck my blood?" Hakyeon asks.

Taekwoon stares at him.

Hakyeon gets defensive. "What? I was just wondering, it's not like I'm actually going to let him."

Taekwoon shakes his head. "Maybe you should leave now," he suggests.

Hakyeon pouts. "Fine," he says, passing baby Sanghyuk to Taekwoon. He has a piece of Hakyeon's now destroyed shirt sleeve in his mouth, drool dripping down his chin. "I'll be back tomorrow, though!" 

Once Hakyeon leaves, Taekwoon takes Sanghyuk into the kitchen, sitting him down onto the counter. There's a pack of pork chops in the refrigerator, and Taekwoon can't believe he's doing this but he's gonna try to feed Sanghyuk with them.  He cuts open the pack, holds a piece of the raw meat in his hand, unsure on how to do this. Sanghyuk notices and starts to whine, reaching his hands out towards the meat. 

Taekwoon shakes his head. "Not yet," he says, his clean hand patting the top of the baby's soft head. 

He finally decides the best way to do this would be squeezing the blood out into a bowl, then pouring it into a bottle. He feels sick as he does so, his hands getting wet and sticky. He goes through the entire pack so he'll have some for later. Just as he's finishing, Sanghyuk starts to impatiently cry again. Taekwoon hurries to pour the blood into a bottle, making a mental note to never let his nephew drink out of it again, and washes his hands thoroughly.

Sanghyuk's eyes immediately lights up as he latches onto the teat this time. It's a bit morbid but it's also adorable. Taekwoon actually starts to feel a little hungry as he watches him - not for blood, of course. Maybe carbonara.

Sanghyuk is done with his meal quick. He blinks up at Taekwoon - he looks much happier than he was before. It's cute.

-

Taekwoon spends a lot of his time taking care of and playing with Sanghyuk. 

Besides the teeth and drinking blood thing, Sanghyuk is surprisingly normal. He loves peek-a-boo and listening to music - he flaps his arms in the air as Taekwoon plays songs from his phone. He makes Sanghyuk a rattle by putting a beans in an empty Cola bottle and the baby loves it. He tries to give him a stuffed bear to play with as well, but he ends up biting a leg off, getting stuffing all over the floor. 

They take a bubble bath together, which Sanghyuk really likes. It surprises Taekwoon because his nephew hates baths. Sanghyuk squeals and splashes and tries to eat a bar of soap. As Taekwoon is trying to get bits of soap out of his mouth, the baby latches down on his finger.

Taekwoon gasps, jerking his finger back. Thank God that vampire babies aren't poisonous, but it still actually _hurts_ a lot. There's two little beads of blood on the top of his finger now, and Sanghyuk is laughing, his little teeth stained red. "You brat," Taekwoon says, poking the tip of the baby's nose. He's not really mad at him though, he doesn't know any better. He's too cute to get mad at.

Hakyeon comes over again soon, bringing over a few clothing items he bought and a teething ring. There's a onesie with dragons on it, a few bonnets, Mickey Mouse shoes. 

It's sweet of him to buy Sanghyuk these things, and Taekwoon really appreciates it - but it's pointless because Sanghyuk isn't going to be staying with him forever. Eventually, he's going to have to do something about him. Taekwoon hasn't thought about it a lot because he's been having so much fun with the baby. He's gotten too attached.

Hakyeon tries to dress Sanghyuk in the onesie, but he _hates_ it. He starts to wail and squirm around. Taekwoon can't help but smile at how much Hakyeon is struggling and failing at calming him down. 

Hakyeon finally resigns. "Here, go to dad," he says, passing Sanghyuk over to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon shakes his head as he cradles the baby against his shoulder. "Don't call me that." 

"Why not? You're his dad now."

Taekwoon isn't really opposed to that idea, but it's just not true. "No, I'm not," he replies. "I can't keep him."

Hakyeon frowns. "Well, what are you going to do with him then? There's no Social Services or something for vampire babies. You have no idea who he belongs to."

"I don't-" Taekwoon's answer is interrupted by him gasping, a slight sharp pain in his shoulder. Sanghyuk's bit him again, and he's giggling about it. He really is a tiny brat sometimes. "-know," he finishes. "I guess try to find someone that can take care of him."

"Like put an ad in the newspaper or something?" Hakyeon says, and Taekwoon scoffs at the ridiculousness of it. "Just give him to me if you don't want him."

"It's not that I don't want him..."

"Then keep him!" Hakyeon throws his hands up with exasperation. "What's stopping you?"

Taekwoon isn't so sure on what's stopping him. Maybe it's his not so great financial situation, or the fact that he's still pretty young himself and hadn't planned on having children until he was at least married and in his thirties, or has something to do with the baby being a vampire. Taekwoon's not sure if he could be the guardian, or parent, that Sanghyuk needs.

But Sanghyuk is so small, and so cute, and when Taekwoon looks down at him in his lap, chewing on his fingers and laughing at Hakyeon who is playing peek-a-boo with him, he feels his heart swell tremendously. He's gotten so attached so fast, there's no turning back. He knows this and denying it is pointless.

"I guess nothing," Taekwoon finally answers. "Maybe- maybe I'll keep him. But if I do, would you help me?"

Hakyeon pauses the peek-a-boo session, looking at Taekwoon with surprise at his unexpected question. "Really?"

Taekwoon nods. "I can't do it alone. And, I guess, it would be nice to spend more time with you. Doing other things besides hanging out at an internet cafe." He looks over at the other shyly.

Hakyeon grins. "I would love too," he says. "I really like Sanghyuk, and you as well."

"Okay." Taekwoon can feel his face reddening at the last piece of Hakyeon's words. "Thank you."

Hakyeon opens his mouth to answer, but a yelp comes out instead as Sanghyuk bites down onto his hand. "Ow!" he says, shaking his hand to try to get rid of the pain as Sanghyuk giggles. "Bad vampire baby! No biting!"

Taekwoon laughs along as well, and plants a kiss on the top of the baby's head. "I think Sanghyuk's hungry. Let's go eat."

"Let's," Hakyeon agrees. "Before he eats the both of us."

-

In just a few months time, a lot of things change.

Hakyeon moves into Taekwoon's apartment. It became too much of a hassle to travel between the two homes, and living together makes everything easier. It's been so long since Taekwoon's lived with someone else, and it feels nice to have someone there. Taekwoon also gets a better job than his freelance internet writing, and his income becomes much more decent. 

Sanghyuk grows, and soon he's taking his first steps right into Taekwoon's open arms as Hakyeon films it with his phone. A few months ago, Taekwoon never would had imagined that his life would become so domesticated so quickly. He's pretty glad he was the one that came across this little vampire baby, though.

Then as he's giving Sanghyuk a celebratory hug, his teeth sinks into Taekwoon's neck.

"Ouch!" Taekwoon pulls away. 

Hakyeon's snapping pictures of the two now. "Did he bite you again?"

"Yep." Taekwoon shakes his finger at the baby. "No biting, you vampire brat."

Sanghyuk just giggles at him, and Taekwoon has to laugh back. He's still too cute to get mad at.

**Author's Note:**

> arent you surprised to see me post smth that isnt autistic leo?? inspiration came from a butimaginevixx post that i cant link to bc the blog is now (sadly) locked
> 
> hope you like it! tell me what you think :^) || my [twitter](http://twitter.com/taokwoon)/[tumblr](http://taekah.tumblr.com)


End file.
